Secret Love is Always Better
by Firecracker001
Summary: Ali Hazr/Alistair Hughenfort & O.C. more info inside; rated M for later chapters based on the book Justice Hall by Laurie R. King
1. A Wondrous Secret

Based on the Mary Russell novels by Laurie R. King.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Laurie R. King and her work, nor do I claim to.

This story takes place during/after the novel Justice Hall. If you have not yet read that book there may be a few spoilers.

Reader's Key:

-_Italics_- Ali talking

-**Bold**- Ali thinking

-Underline- Marsh talking

-_**Bold and Italics**_- Holmes talking

A Wondrous Secret

"Ali, I cannot help you. Marsh wants nothing to do with me or his old life."

"_Yvette, I beg you! Please? My cousin is not in his right mind. I know you care for Marsh as if he were your brother. Stay at Justice with me as my guest for a while. He will begin to see eventually."_

"I will go to Justice with you, but I highly doubt that he will see. We'll do this your way, Alistair. I trust you."

"_Thank you, my dearest Yvette. Words cannot describe how truly grateful I am."_

"Anything for you, Alistair darling."

The unlikely friends loaded the bags into the front of the motorcar waiting outside the house and began their journey to the train station. Yvette had known Alistair since the beginning of his adventures in Palestine and had often written to him. How glad she was to be at his side again. His cousin, Marsh Hughenfort, however, she would rather strangle.

"Why are you back, Alistair? Trying to convince the Duke that he is acting a fool?"

"_I want him to return to Palestine with me. He's not well here. Marsh just will not hear me out."_

The silence of the motorcar grew very uneasy. Yvette stared silently stared at the man beside her.

"Oh, Ali…" she said, half crying at the sight of his face. His eyes said the things that he could not possibly through words. This man's dark eyes held so much sadness.

"_When I couldn't get him to listen to me I came to you. Mahmoud always like you, Yvette. The constant attentions you gave me never ceased to make him jealous. When you left us for the comfort of Mycroft Holmes' employ, Mahmoud and I sulked for days. I was determined to find you again, for I am only happy in your presence."_

"Ali, I never wanted to leave! Mycroft needed my help then. I'm here now, Alistair. I'm here and I promise that I'm not leaving again unless you grow tired of me."

For a moment Yvette could see through Alistair's Englishman appearance. She tightly gripped his hand and smiled. Ali held her dainty hand in his and the two sat in comfortable silence for the rest of their ride.

Their arrival at the train station signaled the beginning of another long trip. Their first class car was empty of all others. Alistair's arm snaked around Yvette's shoulders. Her shock and amazement froze her in place momentarily. Ali's deep, hearty laugh rang in her ears like sweet music. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and began to smile.

"Let me know when we get close to Arley Holt. I'll need to change into more suitable clothing."

She felt his nod and closed her tired eyes.

**You're beautiful just as you are.**

A gentle shaking roused Yvette from her sleep. Ali's voice whispered soft words in her ear. She got up and stretched soundlessly. Alistair turned his back on her at her signal to allow her to change, thought he looked disgruntled.

"_I don't understand why you insist upon changing your attire. It's only Marsh. I don't know why you would even think about it because he won't appreciate it or anything else you do right about now."_

"Ali dearest, I never said that I was changing to gain the approval of the arrogant Duke of Beauville. It is more for the eyes of the guests staying at Justice. I will look as if I belong at your side."

Alistair was shocked at the way Yvette had spoken. He rounded on her, preparing to furiously tell her to change her clothing back to the way it had been, but softened when he caught a glimpse of the look she was giving him. The look was one of apology. He felt instantly guilty. Ali took her hand and gently brushed his lips across the back of it.

**My darling Yvette… You know nothing of the dark and wondrous secret I keep in my heart, but even as you have been left in the dark you still seek the light no matter what the light might reveal. Do not resent me when my secret is revealed. I cannot help myself; you are so beautiful…**

Arriving at Arley Holt wasn't a major affair. That familiar landscape was so refreshing. Arriving at Justice Hall, however, caused more of a ruckus than expected. Alistair never left Yvette's side, ever wary of his cousin's sister, Phillida Darling. She and her husband Sidney could be quite overbearing.

"…and I once had the privilege to travel with Alistair and his cousin."

_**"I know. I had that privilege as well."**_

"That is quite lovely, Mr. Holmes."

_**"You know me, miss?"**_

As the conversation between the two progressed smoothly, marsh appeared at his cousin's side.

"You brought Yvette here? Why? I thought you had merely gone to visit her."

"_Cousin, I have every right to bring her. You know nothing of what I plan to do with her while she is here. Are you not happy to see her? You've not spoken to Yvette since she left us in Palestine."_

"I told you not to speak of those days here."

"_You have not yet answered my question."_

"_Yes, Alistair, I am glad to see her. Tell me what you plan to do concerning her."_

"_I will not! If my little plan fails, I shall take the secret to my grave."_

At those words, Marsh snorted and stalked off in the direction of Yvette and Holmes.


	2. I Am Here

*There is to be dancing in the Hall tonight, my Lady.*

"Thank you, Ogilby. Does Alistair know?"

*Yes, madam. He arranged it, I believe. I assume that the young Mary Russell is accompanying him to the festivities. Her husband is out of town, you see.*

"You may go, Ogilby. Thank you again for your help."

The kind manservant nodded and let the door creak shut behind him. Yvette settled herself down enough to begin to think clearly again. Eventually she sent for Marsh.

A hard knock came at the door minutes later.

"Come in, Marsh."

"How did you know?"

"I'd recognize your knock anywhere."

"Well, I suppose you've heard about the party in the Great Hall this evening?" 

"I have. Why do you ask?"

"You also know that Alistair is going to take Mary Russell upon her husband's request?"

"I do, but you still have not answered my question. What is it that you are trying to say, Marsh?"

"Come with me. Alistair would still love to see you there."

"I'd love to, Marsh. Thank you so much! Shall I be ready by 6:45? Perhaps you would prefer that I be ready sooner?"

"Six forty-five is perfect. That will allow me just enough time to get myself ready and make a few last minute changes with Ogilby." 

"I shall meet you at your room then?"

"I'll come fetch you here."

Yvette nodded in agreement and watched Marsh retreat back out into the empty hallway.

Meanwhile, Alistair was downstairs plotting with the overseer of the grounds, Ogilby. Tonight would have to be absolutely perfect to impress Yvette, and if he wanted his scheme to work things needed checking and rechecking.

An extremely sad Yvette silently walked the Justice Hall stables, stopping to admire a beautiful stallion. She rubbed its nose and allowed it to nuzzle her cheek. She didn't know what name it was called by or who it belonged to, but it was a delightfully friendly creature.

+"I see you are admiring my stud"+  
The suddenness of the deep male voice frightened Yvette enough to make her arm herself with a nearby pitchfork. Upon turning around, she found herself faced with Sidney Darling. The pitchfork dropped from her hands and her back straightened instantly.

"Forgive me, Mr. Darling. You gave me quite a scare."

+"Oh, the fault here is mine. I ask YOU to forgive ME. Anyway, I came to tell you that dinner will be served considerably earlier than usual."+

"Thank you for letting me know. I shall make note of that."

Sidney nodded and turned back toward the door that led to the kitchen hallway.

* * *

Justice Hall was bubbling with excitement as the day receded into twilight. Dinner was pleasant, even if it was much earlier than usual. An exceptionally early Marsh arrived at Yvette's door half an hour earlier than was planned. He had always been prompt, never late or early. Strange though it was, Yvette ignored it for now.

"Where is Alistair?"

"Downstairs."

"With Mary?"

"No, she decided not to go at the last possible minute. Holmes won't be too happy, but she's not been feeling well today. Are you going to run to Alistair's side now and leave me like you always used to?"

"Marsh, don't. I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago. I said I would go with you, and I will."

"As soon as you see Alistair alone you'll run straight to him. I just know you will."

"I will grant him one dance tonight. If I go back on my word, I give you leave to punish me in any way you see fit."

"That's shocking. Usually I'm the one who is only allowed one dance."

"I did decide to go with you, Mahmoud."

Yvette froze and watched the Duke's face for a reaction.

"Forgive me, Marsh. I momentarily forgot where and who we are."

The Duke said nothing. The blank stare on his face both alarmed and comforted her. Yvette raised her hand and traced the scar that ran down his face.

"You cannot deny your past. The spirit of the Arab scribe, Mahmoud Hazr, is there in you. His blood runs through your noble veins. You must forgive me for calling forth the memories you wish to repress, but it would have happened sooner or later whether you wanted it to or not. "

Marsh held his silence and ushered the nervous Yvette out of her bedroom.

The Great Hall was packed with a sea of spinning guests and their partners. Alistair was dancing with Marsh's sister Phillida, looking none too pleased. Marsh offered Yvette his hand and began to move and sway in time with the slow music.

"This is wonderful. I haven't been dancing in ages."

"I know. I doubt Mycroft Holmes is one to attend to dance."

"You're absolutely right. He is definitely not."

Yvette laughed and raised herself up enough to gently kiss Marsh's cheek.

The song ended and Marsh released his partner. Yvette was whisked away into the arms of another dancer. After about twenty minutes of changing partners, she became enfolded into warm, familiar arms.

"Alistair…" she whispered.

"_Yvette…"_

"It's good to be with you again. You don't reek of alcohol and cigarettes. You're so warm…"

"_I'm glad to have you back. I saw you dancing with Marsh."_

"About Marsh… Ali, he made me give him my word that I would only grant you one dance tonight."

"_Then let our dance be the last one of the night."_

"Yes, let our dance be the last."

The two released each other unwillingly as the music began again. Yvette silently watched Marsh dance with his sister. Her eyes showed everyone the sadness she felt. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she did know that being in Alistair's warm arms had triggered and irreversible chain of events.

Ali silently watched Yvette from across the room.

**The warmth of her body against mine still lingers. The smell of lavender on her still teases my nose. Our dance will be the most spectacular one of our lives. I'll make quite sure of that…**

Yvette began to silently sulk in her chair. She began to wonder why she had made that stupid promise to marsh. Had she not done so she could have been dancing with Ali now. There was that she would honor her promise to Marsh Hughenfort but even the Duke himself knew where she would rather be.

After several more dances, the night became morning and there was only time enough for one more dance. Alistair sought out Yvette with the determination of a man searching for a light in the utter darkness. He found her on the arm off his half-drunken cousin laughing politely at his "jokes."

Ali took her hand and swiftly led her away from the man without so much as a glance at Marsh and his group of men. He led Yvette into the garden to a small gazebo-like structure.

"What are we doing out here, Ali?"

"_Dancing..."_

"There's no music."

"_Does there have to be?"_

"Well, no, but I don't understand what you mean by doing this."

"_Is it a terrible crime for me to want to be alone with you? We can speak and move more freely."_

"Oh, Ali, you know there is no harm done. I actually have been trying to find an excuse to return to my room for quite a while."

Alistair laughed. _"Getting tired of, Marsh?" _

"A bit, yes. He's quite inebriated by this time. "

"_What happened?"_

"He hasn't said a thing to me since the first dance."

"_I wonder why…"_

"I mentioned our past before we came down tonight. Actually it was more of reminding him who he was."

"_He didn't harm you did he? He struck Holmes for mentioning what happened in Palestine."_

"No, Ali, Marsh did not attempt to strike me down. Do not worry."

Ali brushed a piece of hair away from her face and smiled. "Yvette, you're so beau-"

"Alistair!"

"No… Ali, it's Marsh. He's drunk, of that I am certain."

"_You need something, Cousin?"_

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm out here for."

"Marsh, please, why don't you and I return to the house and-"

"Why don't you hold your tongue you stupid woman?"

Yvette stepped forward, preparing to face off against the drunken man.

"The champagne has made you careless. You have forgotten who I am and what will happen to you if you persist."

Marsh stumbled forward to stand toe-to-toe with her.

"_Yvette, don't! This is not the Marsh Hughenfort we know. The alcohol has brought out the confrontational side of Mahmoud. He will hurt you."_

"Well, Ali, I would stand down if I didn't think he would harm you. Don't you remember what I told you all those years ago? I'll never leave your side when you are threatened. Even if I am at death's door I will do everything in my power to protect you."


End file.
